


Ибо все в твоей власти

by Joringhel



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: Акменра видит странные сны о прошлом





	Ибо все в твоей власти

**Author's Note:**

> автор паразитирует на идее переселения душ.  
> текст написан для команды "Ночи в Музее" на летнюю ФБ - 2018.

_— О тебе сложат легенды, как о великом изобретателе._

_— Самый великий изобретатель лишь песок у ног владыки Нила._

_Он смотрел вдаль. Его работники денно и нощно совершенствовали конструкцию, используя силу подъёмных блоков._

_— Ты всё ещё осмеливаешься спорить с фараоном?_

_— Я всегда буду оспаривать попытку возвысить меня перед твоим величием._

_— Хорошо. Значит, здесь и сейчас я фараон, а ты — лишь мой слуга. Но вечером, явившись ко мне, останешься ли ты слугой, а я фараоном?_

_— Всё в твоей власти, сын солнца…_

_— Ты лукав и умён, а еще остёр на язык. Послушай меня, ибо я говорю серьёзно: многие здесь захотят отнять твою жизнь только потому, что она принадлежит тебе, а не им…_

_— Моя жизнь принадлежит тебе. А стало быть, пусть отнимут — ты все равно возьмешь свое. Ибо всё в твоей власти..._

 

— Слушай, Ларри… А это нормально, что мне снятся сны? — спросил вдруг Акменра, откладывая в сторону планшет.

Ларри, занятый какими-то срочными бумагами, отреагировал не сразу.

— Что? А, сны… Не знаю, Ак. Людям они часто снятся, а что до вас… Вы же тоже люди. Тебе снятся сны, когда ты в саркофаге?

— Хороший вопрос, дай подумать… — Акменра наморщил лоб. — Нет, не совсем. Я вижу какие-то картинки, словно события из прошлого, на грани яви и сна. Когда я только просыпаюсь или засыпаю.

Ларри отложил в сторону бумаги и внимательно посмотрел на Акменра.

— Послушай, сейчас, говорят, какие-то вспышки на солнце, магнитные бури… Скорее всего, это как-то влияет на скрижаль.

— Да, наверное, ты прав.

— А что тебе снится?

— Я… Не помню, — Акменра покачал головой. — Не могу вспомнить.

 

Ларри и Ник сидели в груде песка, насыпанной на постаменте прямо в фойе Музея Естествознания, слева от Ти-Рекса, и с наслаждением возились с грудой фигурок лего.

— Торопись, Ники, надо закончить до утра хотя бы Хеопса! — скомандовал Ларри.

— Пап, нам нужно было позвать рабов. Мы одни не справимся.

— Сынок, пирамиды строили не рабы, — с улыбкой поправил Ларри. — Это были работники, которым платили деньги, и у них был перерыв на обед, а возвести пирамиды в рекордные сроки помогла система блоков, которую придумал какой-то шибко умный египетский чувак. Имя его я не помню, но…

— Его имя было Ра-Горахтимос, — сказал Акменра.

Взгляд его был непривычно серьёзен.

— Давно здесь? — просиял Ларри. — Я и не заметил, как ты подошёл.

— Не то что бы, — Акменра помедлил и попросил: — Ларри, ты можешь со мной пройтись? А с пирамидой Ник и один справится.

— Тут Хеопсу осталась только крыша, — кивнул Ник. — Иди, пап.

— Ник, у пирамиды нет крыши! — возмутился Ларри, слезая с постамента.

— Значит, будет! — весело ответил сын и закопался в фигурки лего в поисках нужной.

 

— Что случилось, Ак?

— Скажи, Ларри… Тебе когда-нибудь казалось, что всё, что с тобой происходит, лишь продолжение какой-то жизни, которую ты жил до этого?

— Ты о том, что живёшь из-за скрижали?

— Да я не о себе, я… Ларри, я много читал про осознанные сновидения, и решил добиться того, чтобы вспомнить по пробуждении, что же мне такое снится, — Акменра выглядел взволнованным.

— И как… Получилось?

— Да. Ларри, послушай. Во сне я видел, как закладывали третью пирамиду. И видел человека, который изобрёл все эти замечательные механизмы, благодаря которым строительство в самом деле пошло быстрее. Да и многие другие вещи наладились. В этом сне я был с этим человеком, Ра-Горахтимосом, великим изобретателем… Ларри, у него было твое лицо!

— Вот как? — Ларри не выглядел удивленным. — Здорово. В смысле, всё возможно, Ак. Конечно, это всё может быть только игрой бессознательного. Ты думаешь обо мне, когда засыпаешь и просыпаешься, и твоя память подставляет меня в какие-то проекции твоего прошлого…

— А может быть и иначе, правда, Ларри? — Акменра взволнованно сжал кулаки. — Мы ведь не знаем, как это работает. Переселение душ и всё такое… Ты в самом деле гениальный изобретатель. И судьба свела нас вместе, вспомни — с первого дня мы общались так, словно были знакомы… вечность!

— Ак, Ак!... — Ларри осторожно взял его руки в свои. — Посмотри на меня. Честно? Мне всё равно. Может, я и в самом деле это горе луковое или как там звали твоего изобретателя, может и нет. Важно то, что есть здесь и сейчас. Всё, что в нашей власти. Жить, любить и бдить за музеем. Угу?

— Угу… — уже улыбался Акменра. — Не знаю, что я так разволновался…

— Дурак потому что, — Ларри поцеловал Акменра в лоб и предложил: — Пошли Хеопса достраивать? Всё-таки твой дедушка, неудобно выйдет, если не успеем.

 

_— Скажи, что случится, когда солнце зайдёт за горизонт?_

_— Ничего, что могло бы заставить забыть о тебе или расстаться с тобой._

_— Что, если всё же однажды кто-то вздумает разлучить нас?_

_— Помни лишь, что солнце взойдёт снова. Над нами. Над пирамидами. Над Египтом. И что моя жизнь принадлежит лишь тебе. А отнимут — так нет над ней более ничьей власти, кроме твоей, Акменра._


End file.
